SirAircraftEngineer
|- |Also known as |PrivateCooke, ekoocRBLX, Matthew Cooke |- |Joined on: | Feb 8, 2014 (SirAircraftEngineer) Apr. 22, 2014 (PrivateCooke) ekoocRBLX (May 18, 2014) |- |Known for |His so-called revenge against Kelvin98 and yrrebRBLX, as well as being responsible for scamming numerous users. |- | Groups |'AirCook '(Founder) JetCook '''(CEO) and other groups... |- |Origin |UK |- |Status |Active |} SirAircraftEngineer (also known as PrivateCooke, ekoocRBLX or his real name '''Matthew Cooke) is a controvorisial British airport maker and airline owner. He is the founder of AirCook, and the owner of JetCook. Controvorsies Involved Kelvin98 and AirCook Around mid May 2014, SirAircraftEngineer announced an auction for who would own AirCook. At this time, Kelvin98 disliked AirCook for randomly switching it's place of origin (from British to Greek, then to Japanese), so he decided to bid in the auction. SAE was not aware of Kelvin's dislike of his airline at that time. The amount bidded by Kelvin98 was around higher than 12K robux. In order to get that much money, Mrsmith23 donated 11K robux to Kelvin, and the transaction was complete. Some users watched as Smith and Kelvin talk about AirCook in a Skype conversation. The idea was that after AirCook would be in Kelvin98's hands, he would make it into a war-airline; the first of it's kind. Members in AirCook were at first thinking Kelvin would lead the airline into success, but hours after the change in ownership, it was finalized as a war-airline group. The 'chef' logo was made by RobloxGuy6403. SAE and PrivateCooke were angry at Kelvin for 'scamming', however, some people say it was SAE's fault for conducting an auction rather than passing it to someone he trusts. As a result, SAE decided to get revenge. Later on, SAE accused Yrreb and Mrsmith23 of involvement after finding out he was one of the members in the Skype chat with Kelvin98. Yrreb had no direct involvement with AirCook, while Smith helped Kelvin pay for AirCook. Yrreb contacted PrivateCooke via Skype and began to talk about the issue. Yrreb denied involvement with AirCook, much to Cooke's ignorance. The arguement went to a point where Yrreb decided to side with Kelvin. Cooke threatened Yrreb he would make 'five alts' and send them into his group, RoAir. however, Kelvin had a suspicion that he would send only one alt, in which the one alt was found; ekoocRBLX. It was a very obvious alt due to: *ekoocRBLX's profile looked like a recently made account. *His only friend was PrivateCooke. *ekoocRBLX was in JetCook, as a flight attendant. *ekooc reversed is Cooke. *His name is a pun of Yrreb's username; yrrebRBLX. SAE and Cooke enacted a revenge plan which involved free modeling of three airports, and others. DarkBeastz and JetCook See "How DarkBeastz Got Banned" Following the controvorsy with AirCook, SirAircraftEngineer made another airline named JetCook, which uses a similar logo to the one used for AirCook, as well as having the same airports and fleet. At this time, Kelvin and Yrreb decided not to argue against Cooke or SAE, since they wouldn't understand or listen to anything they would say. However, other users began to go against SAE; this was not planned by Kelvin, Yrreb or Smith. It was an operation called "Operation Detonation". One of the members of this operation was DarkBeastz, otherwise known as fatpop. According to Matthew Cooke, Dark was said to be using a program capable of accessing accounts. Dark was said to have used this program to access SirAircraftEngineer's account, free-model SAE's Kansai, took aproxiamately 13K robux, and took ownership of JetCook. SAE contacted ROBLOX, and Dark's account was banned permanently. Despite Dark's attempts to un-ban his account; efforts fruitless. DEATHTOROAVIATION SirAIrcraftEngineer was suspected to be likely involved with DEATHTOROAVIATION along with WallStreetBanker for the threats-without-doing threats that DEATHTOROAVIATION has been doing to Southwest Airlines due to one of Southwest's HRs being fired, likely a HR favored by the owner of DEATHTOROAVIATION. SAE's suspected involvement was due to DEATHTOROAVIATION somehow disliking large airlines and due to SAE being in his friend list.